mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Invader Zim
Invader Zim, often branded as Invader ZiM, is an American animated television series that was produced by and subsequently aired on Nickelodeon. The series is centered around an egotistical, clueless Irken invader named Zim who constantly and futilely attempts to conquer and destroy Earth, a more satirical version of the real world set in the distant future. Zim's schemes are usually foiled by Dib, a paranormal investigator who takes the Earth's protection into his own hands. Dib is among the few who sees through Zim's disguise. The show has no clear distinction of a protagonist or antagonist, and instead emphasized one's ability to empathize with Zim and Dib's lack of competence and vindication respectively. Bestest Friend (Season 1, Episode 2) Zim uses Keef, an ignored kid who goes to "Skool", as a decoy after hearing that not having any friends is inhuman. However, once Keef starts getting on Zim's nerves, he goes the long way to get rid of him. ImgresZim.jpg KeefImages.jpg Keef with robot eyes.png ZimImages-1.jpg|Keef talking to "Zim" Zimthesquirrelirken.PNG KeefImages-1.jpg|How Keef is programmed to see the squirrel Rise of the Zitboy (Season 1, Episode 13) Zim is experimenting one day when Dib tries to sneak into his base in a ceramic squirrel costume. Zim sees through this disguise and kicks him out, but not before learning that Dib has found a weakness in his security system. This is confirmed by a pizza boy walking straight through his robotic guard gnomes and delivering a pizza. Zim goes inside, pondering the flaw, when GIR eats the pizza and then jumps on Zim, covering him in grease. This causes Zim to get a zit. GIR enjoys the zit very much and draws a little face on it, which Zim fears will make him stick out even more. After the zit grows he discovers that its motion has hypnotic powers so for a little test he uses it on GIR which hypnotizes him. Zim takes a little body from his GEARS/CIRCUITS/HEADLESS BODIES box and attaches it to the zit, which he names Pustulio and passes off as a friend. Zim uses this hypnotic (albeit disgusting) zit to gain control of the school children, and then forces Dib into revealing the weakness in Zim's base defenses. hypnotized_gir_by_justananimefreak123-d4m50kt.gif 1419579079602.png|"Yes...I will stop...I will obey" Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 9.59.02 AM.png|Zim commands Gir to roll over like a dog. All Gir can say is "I obey" Pustulio_close_up.png Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 10.00.39 AM.png|Zim accidently hypnotizes himself...but is able to snap out of it. 1x07b-Rise-Of-The-Zitboy-invader-zim-24197340-1360-768.jpg|"Ew...he's....." 1x07b-Rise-Of-The-Zitboy-invader-zim-24197343-1360-768.jpg|"...beautiful, I love him." 1x07b-Rise-Of-The-Zitboy-invader-zim-24197349-1360-768.jpg|"You! Frogging dirt child, meet Pustulio!" 1x07b-Rise-Of-The-Zitboy-invader-zim-24197362-1360-768.jpg|"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU...Object of my inner-past worship!" 1x07b-Rise-Of-The-Zitboy-invader-zim-24197366-1360-768.jpg 1x07b-Rise-Of-The-Zitboy-invader-zim-24197368-1360-768.jpg 1x07b-Rise-Of-The-Zitboy-invader-zim-24197369-1360-768.jpg tumblr_lmp8yedZnC1qeitq7o1_400.gif Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 10.04.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 10.05.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 10.05.17 AM.png|"I'm in pain." Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 10.05.24 AM.png|"It is as Pustulio wishes." Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 10.05.33 AM.png|"Does...Pustulio wish for me to crack my spine back in place?" 1x07b-Rise-Of-The-Zitboy-invader-zim-24197459-1360-768.jpg Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 10.05.57 AM.png|"I see only my love for Pustulio." 1x07b-Rise-Of-The-Zitboy-invader-zim-24197608-1360-768.jpg ZitboyImgres.jpg 1x07b-Rise-Of-The-Zitboy-invader-zim-24197556-1360-768.jpg Tak, the Hideous New Girl (Season 1, Episode 20) Tak uses her eyes to make a student change her mind when insulting her. Screen Shot 2016-01-31 at 9.30.01 AM.png|"Looks like Zim has a girlfriend!" Screen Shot 2016-01-31 at 9.30.11 AM.png|Note how she's eating a wiener on Valentine's Day. Screen Shot 2016-01-31 at 9.30.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-31 at 9.30.35 AM.png|"You should apologize...and...eat your eraser!" Screen Shot 2016-01-31 at 9.30.47 AM.png|"Yes Tak!" Screen Shot 2016-01-31 at 9.30.55 AM.png|"I'm sorry Zim!" Screen Shot 2016-01-31 at 9.31.05 AM.png The Voting of the Doomed The class president suffers a mental breakdown after inadvertantly breaking a command from the shadowy cabal that controls the school. Her replacement, upon winning the election, is immediately brainwashed into an identical copy spouting the same propaganda from the beginning of the episode. Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Comedy Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind Control Category:Sci-Fi Category:Comedic Hypnosis Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Humiliation Category:Nicktoon